Peace, In Your Arms
by Akai Kitsune
Summary: A Light of the SnowRed Village side story. Another night in the life of Hitokiri Battousai and Tomoe... with a sharp turn towards sorrow. Kenshin gains a harsh lesson in the broken trusts of wartorn Kyoto. Part 2 added. finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

~*~

Peace, In Your Arms

A "The Light of The Snow-Red Village" Side-story

Akai Kitsune

~*~

Part I

~*~

_Don't tell me that it's morning_   
_Can we keep the curtains drawn_   
_I haven't given you fair warning_   
_But our ship, she sails at dawn..._

_And it's true I must be going_   
_But I swear I won't be long_   
_There isn't that much ocean between Boston and St John's_   
_I'm a rover, and I'm bound to sail away_   
_I'm a rover, can you love me anyway?_

_And if some suitor comes approaching_   
_Will you let him through your door_   
_And what if I return half-broken_   
_Will you still want me anymore?_

_Close your eyes and dream and tell me what you see_   
_You can tell me what you want, just tell me that you'll wait for me_   
_But, oh, don't tell me that it's morning_   
_Can we keep the curtains drawn_   
_I haven't given you fair warning_   
_But our ship, she sails at dawn..._

~*~

There was blood on the night air. Blood of war. 

Kenshin resisted the urge to cover his nose against the stench, knowing it would be a futile show of weakness. Instead, he let the knowledge of Tomoe's warmth and sweet plum scent waiting for him back at the inn comfort him and hold him to his post. 

_ 'Just a few more hours... if all goes well, I can return to her...'_

He could already feel her arms around him... brushing back his hair, banishing the dark and the memories and... 

His senses alerted him of another arrival, and he reluctantly retreated from his illusions before he lost it completely. Turning to the side, he saw the leaders of the Shishi had finished their meeting and were ready to return to their own resting house. Katsura's eyes bored into his, asking silently, and Kenshin nodded. _'Peaceful,'_ he thought to himself._ 'Easy, tonight.'_

However, experience told him it was nothing but false hopes. The Shinsengumi were growing more and more careful, and they had begun to change their patrols regularly. It was impossible to determine how safe or long the return trip would be. Shaking the last of his daydream from his mind - he needed it clear and alert to do his job properly - he moved ahead of the officials and began the journey through the darkened alleys of Kyoto. 

~*~

Tomoe lay awake on the futon, staring blankly at the ceiling. Shifting uncomfortably, she sat up, taking another glance at the window. 

_'I should be sleeping... there is much work to be done tomorrow...'_

_ 'But... I can't help but worry...'_

_ 'He hasn't told me anything, but I've heard rumours... the men of the inn have been speaking of the dangers becoming greater each night... and the Shinsengumi...'_

No one thought to close their mouths with a woman in the room. No one suspected her of anything. They never had, it seemed; even when she was plotting the Battousai's murder, no one had questioned her presence. 

_'Now though... not anymore. Never again. I will never again think of killing him.'_

_ 'I... I love him. I could never...'_

Thinking to where her former alliance and loyalty lay, she almost smiled in irony. How strange, it was. For so long, she had hoped for an end to the war... an end that triggered the destruction of the Ishin Shishi revolution and traitors. Now... she worked dutifully - sometimes contentedly - at a secret housing for the very officials her father had cursed so often. Now, she was the loving and faithful wife of the most well-known and feared Shishi hitokiri... the strongest of their soldiers. 

Ironic, yet somehow... fitting. And she could not complain of her role. Not when doing all she could to aid the one she loved filled her with such joy. 

She stood, gracefully stepping towards the sill, and cautiously looked out. The streets were empty, quiet as death itself. Nothing moved, nothing stirred. A soft wind brushed against her skin, and she shivered. 

_ 'It is cold, tonight...'_

_ 'The wind... it felt almost like... a brush of death against my skin...'_

_ 'Or... a sword...'_

She touched her neck gingerly, almost hesitant. The memory of her husband's blade against her throat so long ago, at that very window, still came fresh when she thought of it. 

But also clear and concise, almost as if he was here, standing before her, was the shattered, broken terror in his eyes as he barely managed to withdraw, his sword biting deep into his left hand guard, barely able to stop the attack that would have killed her. Just like he had killed her beloved fiancee only a few months before. 

But... he had stopped. He had controlled the vicious intent to take her life, knowing full well that it would destroy the man he had fought and trained to become. Whether or not he was happy with who he was, she was no longer sure. 

Sometimes she could see it; the love, the pure and utter joy when he was with her. When she touched him, when he allowed himself to touch her... she felt a sliver of sweet excitement trail her spine. She had long grown accustomed to his tender, almost fearfully hesitant way of love, had come to expect it, look forward to it. There was a strange gentleness hidden in his slight body, just as surely as the strength that had brought him through the war. She admired that gentle touch, loved him even more for the softening in his eyes at each glance in her direction, knowing that it was she, and she alone who brought about this change. 

_ 'Akira-san... he was always kind and loving. Demo... Kenshin... I helped him become this... the man he is... my husband... I...'_

_ 'We changed... we bound ourselves together and allowed this love to change us...'_

Turning her eyes to the night sky yet again, Tomoe knelt beside the window to wait for her husband, to wait for the arms of warmth and love to envelope her. 

~*~

He had known what to expect from the night; the others had learned long before. Night was for demons, monsters... warriors like him. 

Night was for battle in the shadows. 

He had known. 

And so, when he noticed the clear presence of a small group of Shinsengumi ahead of them, no one, especially Kenshin himself, was surprised. 

"Adachi-san," he called one of the Shishi guards from the back, pointing ahead. "There are too many to fight. We don't have enough men to spare, and a battle would result in both unnecessary casualties and lost time... nor can we afford to put Katsura-san and the others in danger." his eyes narrowed at he watched the enemy guards with deadly calculation. "Take the others through the back passages to Kohagiya. Keep careful watch; there will be other guards." 

"What are you going to do?" the other man asked cautiously, as if he already knew. 

Kenshin gave him a sideways glance, and merely nodded. Adachi's eyes widened, but he said nothing. 

As the guards drew closer, Kenshin lowered his voice to a bare whisper. "Don't move until we're out of sight." Before anyone could react, he disappeared into the shadows for a moment, then rushed out of the alley, sword drawn and glinting in the moonlight. 

"What the-" 

"Nani? Kuso- aah!" the enemies barely had time to react when his sword swung forward, bringing down two of the men with ease. He paused only to allow them time to recognize him; once they did, there would be no time to rest. 

"Hitokiri Battousai-! After him!" 

Turning, he flew out of the fray and down a different road, carefully avoiding the path his comrades were to take. If they followed his instructions, and were careful enough, they would all survive the night. He heard the pounding footsteps of those following him, and eased himself into a steady pace so as not to lose them until he was ready. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the instincts and memories of the night lead his feet, even as the image of Tomoe awaiting his return gave him the strength and guided his heart to last till morning came. 

~*~

The chills brought her back to consciousness, and Tomoe awoke realizing she had fallen asleep at the windowsill. She frowned, guilty and heartsick from worry, and wondered how she managed to fall asleep when she knew her husband was risking his life - possibly in battle at that very moment - for her. She knew it was for her that he now fought; knew it, and felt the saddening weight of that knowledge on her heart. He loved her enough to stare into the eyes of death day after day - and all she could do was clean house and wait for him at night. 

Though even that, apparently, was too much for her. Already her eyes were growing heavy, her limbs weary from the day's work and the discomfort of her position. Rising, she returned to the bed and pulled on a heavier hanten, letting the soft fabric settle over her cold skin. So warm... but not enough, not by far. He was warmer... always warmer when he held her. When she held him. She moved to the window again, assuming her former position, and prayed that Kenshin was warm enough... and safe. 

~*~

Fleeing into a side alley and pressing his body against the wall, Kenshin watched the Shinsengumi intently as they paused, unsure of where he had gone. Eight of them, now; four, as they split up and went separate ways, some hurrying down the same alley he had so carefully hidden himself in. 

Four... it was enough. It would have to be enough. 

He attacked in silence, letting the wind takes him through the steps of his swirling dance of death, the jaws of his sword crushing the blood and bone and tissue beneath his uncanny strength. The Mitsurugi dragon was in battle, and from a distance, it may have been beautiful. 

_ 'Perhaps,'_ he thought idly, as the last man fell, his blood staining the ground, a deep gash in his chest. _'But why should it be believed that death is beautiful? That murder... is so glorious?'_

_ 'Beautiful... there are so many other things far more worthy of that name...'_

Wiping the blood from his katana and sheathing it, he prepared himself to return to the inn. The others would already have arrived; he had given them plenty of time, and the other guards had followed the wrong path. It was almost over, he was nearly safe. 

Safe... with her... 

Much later, when he had time to consider the occurrences of the night with a clearer mind, he honestly admitted to himself that he didn't sense another presence until he turned the corner... and was knocked flying by someone else's body slamming into him. 

He was on his feet in an instant, sword half-drawn to beat back the offender, cursing himself for not sensing it... but suddenly, he froze, as the supposed attacker remained on his knees, deftly patting the ground to get a grip on his surroundings. Small fingers closed on a gnarled rod of old bamboo. 

_ 'A child,' _Kenshin thought dazedly._ 'What on earth-?'_

"Gomen, gomen nasai..." the boy was murmuring repeatedly, getting up unsteadily with the help of his cane. "Please forgive me for bumping into you... you were so quiet I didn't even realize you were there..." 

Looking more carefully, Kenshin's eyes widened, as he realized the boy couldn't see a thing. 

_ 'I've never seen an affliction like that, and it's certainly not a wound. He must have been born with it...'_

"Ano..." the child stepped forward, obviously nervous. "Is anybody there?" 

Against his better judgement, Kenshin moved forward and steadied him. "Daijoubu, I'm here. Are you all right?" 

The child started, as if the contact had been totally unexpected, but he shook it off and smiled. "Ah - hai hai, oniisan, I'm okay. Thank you." 

Kenshin hesitated before continuing. "What are you doing out in the streets at night? It's dangerous in Kyoto these days..." 

"I know..." the boy responded guiltily, "But I'm looking for my father. He was working last night and didn't come home. Kaasan wanted me to stay inside and wait, but I couldn't, I'm so worried about him." he smiled again, this time with pride. "The Shinsengumi are so brave and strong... and my father is an invincible warrior. But sometimes he goes out and forgets to come back for a few days. I thought that if I looked for him, I would find him somewhere." 

Kenshin glanced back into the alley, eyes remorseful, at the four bodies left behind; clothed in the bold colours of blue and white... now stained dark red. Hoping desperately that the boy's father hadn't been one of them, he knelt down. "What is your name?" 

"Fumio," the boy supplied with ease, surprisingly trusting for a resident of Kyoto in the midst of the Bakumatsu. "Who're you?" 

Kenshin just smiled, wistful._ 'If only it was that easy... if only a careless word to anyone wouldn't get you killed...'_ "Kenshin... you can call me Kenshin." the boy nodded. "I'm sure your father is fine, but you really shouldn't be out. Tell me where you live; I'll take you home." 

"Oh no, oniisan, you really don't have to do that. I can get home myself." 

_ 'Not when you're rushing through the streets and slamming into paranoid, homesick hitokiri,'_ Kenshin mused silently. _'I could have killed you.' _"It's alright. I insist." 

Finally, Fumio reluctantly supplied the directions to his home. Carefully, Kenshin turned the boy around, urging him forward, away from the dead swordsmen. 

Home. 

_ 'I wish... I... I miss my home. I miss being home... with Tomoe...'_

~*~

The sudden, hushed voices she had heard from her room guided Tomoe through the inn, until she finally reached the kitchen. Okami was already hard at work serving tea for the men who had just arrived. Taking a quick glance at the group, recognizing a few of them - Katsura Kogoro was there, along with that Adachi fellow who was surprisingly loyal to his new squad leader, despite Kenshin's past - but unable to find the only one she really cared about. When she sent a fairly begging look in Katsura's direction, he stood and moved towards her, patting her shoulder assuredly. "It's alright, Tomoe-san. He's made himself a decoy again... he'll be back a bit later, as soon as he shakes them off. He'll be fine." 

Tomoe's eyes were drawn to the wooden floor, and she bowed and excused herself before she lost her composure. Once arriving in her room, she moved back to the window, hands reaching for the shutters to ward away the cold. 

_ 'It's so chilled outside... he'll want to warm up when he comes back. It's no good having a cold room waiting for him...'_

_ 'Or a cold wife...'_

She sent one final glance out the window before closing it, and let out a soft sigh. Decoy, again. Kami knows where such ideas come from; leading the strongest warriors of the Shogunate around the streets of Kyoto as if it were a simple game of chase between children. 

He had always been brave... but this... 

_ 'He never wants me to worry... yet he constantly goes out, night after night, and does something like this, foolish and brave and noble and so admirable... my husband... why do you do this...?'_

_ 'He will be cold, spending so long in this night.'_

She slid beneath the blankets, curling herself close and holding back a shiver.   
_ 'He will be cold... so I will keep a place warm for him.'_

~*~

Notes: The song that went with it was originally "Easy Tonight" by Five For Fighting, (you'll notice that Kenshin thinks it himself, which is what brought it to mind) but I think it may have been a spur of the moment thing. I had a bit of an obsession for the song after downloading it for a friend, and I suppose I had to use it somewhere... but anyone who knows the song can easily tell that it DOES NOT FIT, besides the title itself. I don't know what I was thinking. Later, after giving it some serious consideration, (and listening to the Great Big Sea CD about fifteen times straight) I decided on "Boston and St. John's"... because I love the group, and I love the song. And it fit. Well, I'll leave it to you to decide.

Apologies to those eagerly awaiting the next part for LSRV... it's coming pretty slowly right now, so the wait will be a bit longer than usual. I have one more part for this fic, and another side-story coming, so that ought to give me plenty of time to finish up, ^_^ I hope, anyway...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, and most of the characters related to and featuring in the following fictional stories are property of creator and master manga artist Watsuki Nobuhiro, and no copyright infringement was intended in any way in the creation of these projects. Used without permission.

~*~

Peace, In Your Arms

A "The Light of The Snow-Red Village" Side-story

Akai Kitsune

~*~

Part II

~*~

Fumio proved himself to be a very talkative child, and Kenshin was surprised at how easy it was to slide back into his cheerful, more casual mindset; the same mentality he had used when living peacefully in Otsu. Children liked him, usually, and he had missed his days with the sons and daughters of the village people. He missed his days with Tomoe, the peaceful existence they led day by day. 

_ 'If the war was over, we could go back...'_

"Niisan?" Fumio squeezed gently on his hand. Kenshin looked down in surprise; he couldn't recall the child even taking it. "You smell funny." 

Kenshin almost fell over. "Ano..." taking a quick glance at himself, he suddenly realized with horror that his clothes were stained with the fresh blood of the Shinsengumi. "... I know. I'm sorry." 

Fumio shrugged, smiling again. "It's okay. My dad smells like that sometimes." his small fingers twitched in his grasp, and it was Kenshin's turn to squeeze in reassurance. 

_ 'Strangely, I'm glad... you don't have to see him... us... like this... covered in blood... the blood of men we have killed...'_

_ 'Children should not have to see such vicious bloodshed, especially from the father you love enough to follow him into danger... there is far too much of it in Kyoto these days... I almost... envy you...'_

"It's so cold out..." Fumio shivered, drawing closer to him as they walked. "I wish it was spring. I miss the sun." 

"Nani?" Kenshin asked, puzzled. 

The boy laughed softly. "I can't see it, but I can feel it... it's always warm, and feels good on my skin. Right?" 

"Aa." Kenshin murmured, smiling. "I like the sun too." 

"That's good. Anyone who doesn't like the sun is weeeeeeird..." 

This caught Kenshin off guard, and he laughed, quietly, so as not to arouse the attention of any more enemies, but loud enough for Fumio to hear. 

Fumio stared at him, delighted. "Oniisan, you laughed!" 

"Eh?" 

"You seem so dark, I didn't think you would laugh." Fumio released his hand, skipping ahead cheerfully. "And the night's not so scary when you're happy!" 

Kenshin nodded distantly, surprised by the outburst himself. "Aa." 

In the corner of one eye, he noticed Fumio rushing headlong into a wall, his stick waving in the air, and Kenshin panicked. "Fumio, dame!" 

The child started and whirled around, blinking in confusion. As he turned, the staff he held struck a display stand, knocking the support from beneath it. Both winced in silence, as the contents of the display came crashing to the ground. 

"Ano..." Fumio said after a moment, when all was quiet, "That was stupid of me, wasn't it?" 

Kenshin didn't answer. Extending his senses, he searched with more than his eyes for the presence of enemies who might have heard. He heard pounding footsteps in the distance, and groaned audibly. 

"Oniisan?" Fumio stepped over, concerned. "Are you okay?" 

Kenshin grasped his hand and pulled into into a side alley, his mind racing and calculating where they could go, where they could hide, to be safe. Fumio gasped, frightened, as he dragged the boy into a side alley, but his voice died down when Kenshin covered it gently. 

"Fumio, listen quietly for a moment. There's someone coming. I don't think it's safe... so, whatever happens, just hide here and stay quiet. Alright?" the blind child nodded, biting his lip in fear. Kenshin ruffled his hair in reassurance, then stood, pressing his body against the shadows of the wall, and waited for the approaching patrol. 

The part of him that was Kenshin cried out in fear and despair as the remainder of his earlier pursuers made their way down the alley, carefully inspecting Fumio's scattered mess... and the part that was Battousai screamed for their blood. 

_'No... I can't attack. Not with Fumio here, so close... he might leave the alley and interfere, he could get hurt...'_

_ 'No point in killing when it's unnecessary...'_

Thankfully, Fumio was a wise child, and he stayed quiet as the patrol passed by, without questioning who it was or if it was safe to leave the alleyway. _'It is a frightening world for children, now.'_ Kenshin thought sadly, as his eyes followed the guards' every movement._ 'They are able to understand when speaking out will get you killed...'_

_ 'But... perhaps it is not all lost...'_

_ 'He gave me his name... asked for mine... as if it were still a safe, trusting world...'_

One of the Shinsengumi stepped away from the others, eyes dark and caught in the fierce mindset of the hunt. Without hesitation, he spoke out into the night. "Whoever is there, show yourself!" 

From behind him, Kenshin heard Fumio utter a soft gasp. 

And suddenly, his heart began to pound. _'Oh no, oh no, please no, don't tell me-'_

"Tousan?!" Fumio jumped up, rushing forward, one hand on the wall to guide him. Kenshin shut his eyes tightly and moved further down the alley, allowing Fumio to pass and seeking shelter as far from the guards as possible. 

_ 'That child... he's going to tell them...'_

"Fumio! What the hell-?" Fumio's father whirled around, sword half-drawn, as the child stumbled out and stood before him. 

The other Shinsengumi approached, puzzled. "Sekozawa, what's going on?" 

Sekozawa waved a hand to the child. "My son- Fumio, why are you walking the streets so late? Where's your mother?" 

"She's at home." Fumio was smiling brightly. "I went looking for you! When you go out at night, I get scared sometimes... because you didn't come home. But I found you!" he turned towards around, trying to remember where the alley was. "Oniisan, come meet my father! I found him!" 

Kenshin quickened his pace down the alley, then suddenly stopped. Dead end. His heart was racing, fear and the gradual understanding of what was about to happen filling his mind. _'I'll have to rush out... a battou-jutsu should take care of a few of them, they'll be caught off guard if I go carefully...'_

Shaking those thoughts away, he rubbed his forehead. _'No, no! Fumio is there, I can't risk hitting him... but if they see me again, in this enclosed space... I'll have to attack...'_

_ 'Oh Fumio, why did you reveal me...?'_

He took a quick glance at the side walls, measuring the distance._ 'There's just barely enough room to unsheathe my katana... not enough to fight directly, but if I can catch them unaware...'_

Slowly, moving in complete silence, he moved towards the entrance. One of the guards, holding a lantern, headed for his position, eyes wary and dark. "Oi, whoever is down there, come out immediately!" 

Fumio's voice followed cheerfully. "It's okay, oniisan, my otousan is really nice. He won't hurt you." 

_ 'Fumio...'_ Kenshin almost smiled, though he knew it would be an unhappy expression. _'If you only knew how much they hated me...'_

_ 'Though... I'm sorry that you will find out in a moment...'_

His sword glinted in the moonlight, and the man holding the lantern was dead, his alarmed shout making a slight gurgle as it left his throat. The lantern fell to the ground, smashed, and they were left in darkness again. 

"Dammit - who are you?" Sekozawa demanded, shoving the child behind his body. "Show yourself!" 

Kenshin stepped forward, out of the shadows. His katana was unsheathed, and unmistakably stained with fresh blood. 

"Oniisan?" Fumio sounded frightened, now, his blank eyes gazing in the direction of the scream, hiding behind his father. Kenshin almost wept at the fear he heard. 

_ 'I'm sorry... so sorry for scaring you...'_

_ 'So sorry, for what I am about to do...'_

He raised his head, meeting the eyes of the Shinsengumi squad leader. "Retreat," he said softly, wishing for all the world that Fumio was deaf, and could not hear the evident death in his voice. "Retreat now, and you will live." 

Sekozawa's eyes widened in shock, shooting a glance at his small son, whose jaw suddenly dropped open. The other samurai turned back to him, eyes narrowing, and raised his sword. "First rule of the Shinsengumi... never deviate from the warrior's path. Retreating is against everything we stand for! We will never surrender to you, Hitokiri Battousai!" 

With that response, the battle began. Kenshin rushed into the fray, sword hissing in the wind. One down already, now two, the third resisting the death tugging at his heart. The fourth, trying to force a wailing child away, sword up in defense, for both himself and the boy. Kenshin hesitated; the child's pleads echoed in his heart. 

_"Otousan, don't leave, don't fight... don't fight with him, oniisan..."_

_ "Don't hurt my otousan..."_

Slowly, his sword hand dropped, and they were alone on the street. Kenshin gazed into the eyes of the father once again, nodding slowly. _'I am willing to retreat, to preserve your honour and your son's life,'_ he spoke silently, praying the man would listen. 

Sekozawa seemed to understand, for he too lowered his sword. 

Looking beyond him, he seemed to notice something. Kenshin blinked, then turned, cursing. 

_ 'Idiot - never let your guard down in battle - first thing you learn-'_

He grit his teeth, as the man he had downed just a moment ago struck his left flank with a wakizashi. He spun on his heel, tearing his body away, and lashed out. Sharp steel carved its way easily through the man's flesh, a dark spray of blood hitting his face, and the man was killed instantly. A shout of defiance behind him made him turn yet again, preparing to avoid Sekozawa's charge. 

_ 'Hiratsuki... specialty of the Shinsengumi... forward strike, if I avoid it, it becomes a side attack... stay sharp-'_

He expected the attack to be fast, painful if it connected. He expected it to be dodged, parried, and defeated, regretted later as a child's grieving cries rang out into the night. 

He did not, however, expect that the same boy would rush in front of the sword, voice already screaming for them to stop. His father did not stop. Could not. 

Kenshin's eyes widened in shock, at the same time as Fumio's, as the sword thrust its way through his small body, then out. He pulled his own strike, trying to stop the katana from finishing him, but the best he could do was twist his wrist, flipping the blade, to prevent a straight cut into the skin. The attack itself was enough to slam him into the wall, and something - Kenshin dreaded what it was - snapped upon impact. Both Shinsengumi and hitokiri halted instantly, as the boy fell back, his body limp, already growing breathless. Kenshin's jaw went slack; his mind whirling in terrified horror. _'Dead... we killed him? Fumio... is dead...'_

_ "Oniisan, you smell funny."_

_ "Anyone who doesn't like the sun is weird..."_

_ "Oniisan, you laughed!"_

- the sword - through his body - 

- through his body - 

A voice was lifted to the skies, screaming the child's name... and Kenshin wasn't sure is it was the boy's father, or his own. 

His body began to move, robotic, almost by itself, towards the samurai who fell to his knees beside the boy. His hand went out - _'why, why are you doing this'_ - towards the other man's shoulder. His sword hand dropped again. 

_'Naze?'_

At the contact, Sekozawa's eyes flashed, fierce anger mingling with remorse, his sword aimed at Kenshin's heart. 

_ 'Naze?'_

The wakizashi at his waist was out, blocking the strike before it could connect, even as his katana tore through the man's flesh, spreading his dark blood across the already stained alley. The squad leader fell, a soft murmur leaving his lips. 

"Fumio..." 

Kenshin watched, frozen, and turned his eyes to the swords in his hands. Bloodstained, both of them. Murdered, both. 

The alley was filled with the dead. 

The air was filled with the scent of blood. 

The air of war. 

Slowly, he knelt beside Fumio, cradling him close. The boy's body shivered, moved, and Kenshin realized he was still breathing. 

Still breathing. 

Fumio gazed up at him blindly, his rasping breath visible in the cold night. "D... dare... ka...?" 

"Fumio..." Kenshin said softly, voice almost choked off. "Sumanei..." 

"Onii... san..." Fumio - miraculously - smiled. "I'm... okay... demo... my... tousan? Is he... safe?" 

Without looking at the bodies strewn across the road, Kenshin answered, already grieving. "Aa. He is... safe... gone from here. Far away..." 

The child's smile brightened a little. "Mm... otousan... is always okay. He's so strong... and... I'm glad you're okay too, oniisan..." 

His hand reached up, painfully, and touched Kenshin's cheek. Left cheek, tracing along the scar. "Oniisan... you still... smell funny..." 

Kenshin closed his eyes, treasuring the soft, untarnished hand. A child's hand, covered in blood. So wrong, yet so real, in the era of war. "Aa... oniisan will always be like that. Sumanei." 

"It's okay... it makes me feel better... like my tousan is with me..." Fumio coughed, moist red droplets mixing with blood already spilled. "And... I'm glad... I'll see him again soon..." 

Kenshin's eyes softened._ 'Fumio... so young, yet you can understand it all...'_

_ 'Naze...?'_

_ 'Why this child?'_

_ 'Why is this child dying, and not I?'_

_ '... why am I alive... when this child and his father will be empty and lifeless before morning...?'_

"Oniisan..." Fumio whispered, his hand falling back, blind eyes strangely... sad. "Tell okaasan... we're okay... ne? She'll... be sad... d-don't want her to be... sad..." 

_ 'Why does this blind child have such sad eyes?'_

_ 'Why...?'_

He turned away, unable to watch another death, as the sadness and all signs of life left the body of the child in his arms, leaving him alone in the biting chill of the night air. 

The blood-air of war. 

~*~

Tomoe heard him return, as she always did. She listened, as the door slid open, then shut, and after a moment of silence - he was walking, soundless as death itself - the water sloshed and moved in the sink. She waited, eyes closed in quiet relief, as no sounds of pain could be heard from the room below. Unhurt, or at least without unbearable pain. Waited, until his silent footsteps led him upstairs, and the shogi to their room opened. 

Listened, as he whispered her name, a voice full of agonized grief. 

She rolled over, gazing at him, concern in her expression. He stood in the doorway, clothes covered in blood, as more still seeped from a deep slash on his left side. He carried his swords in one hand, limp and careless, and as she rose, they fell from his grasp. 

His eyes, tired and worn, had the same unvoiced impression of deep, painful sorrow. 

She wondered what had happened that night, to hurt him so. 

Without asking, she led him inside, gently undressed him, cleansed and bandaged the wound, then helped him into a clean, unstained yukata. Finally, when all was done, she took him by the hand and laid him down, softly pulling his head to her lap. She didn't ask - she never did - which made it all the more important that he tell her. 

So he did. 

She listened, without anger or accusation, worry or fear, in the silence that he had grown accustomed to. Her fingers twined themselves through his hair, stroking with gentle comfort when his voice broke in pain, a harsh combination of physical and emotional. 

_ - the sword -_

_ - through his body -_

_ 'Naze...?'_

As he finished, words choking in quiet tears, she still didn't speak, knew more than anyone that all he needed was her presence. 

No words of comfort could change this. 

Instead, she held him tightly, knowing what tomorrow would bring; rumours, spread throughout the city, the tale of Hitokiri Battousai's bloodthirsty rule of the night... of his merciless slaughter, taking the lives of a full troupe of Shinsengumi and a poor, blind child. And she didn't loosen her hold with that knowledge, because she knew what had happened; she knew, and he knew, and it didn't matter to her that they were the only ones, because she loved him, and him alone. 

He would be stronger, tomorrow. He would rise in the morning, make his report to Katsura, receive new orders, and quite possibly go out again when night arrived, ignoring the whispers of the men around him. Manslayer... now a Childslayer. 

Yes, he would be stronger, but tonight, he could let himself be weak. He could let himself cry, and hold onto her like a child clings to his mother after being taunted by bullies. He could let himself show the side of him that was still that same child, the vulnerable, sensitive soul of a boy still growing, still maturing. With her, he could return to who he so desperately wanted to be, could regain the childhood lost, and allow the man within him to recoil in disgust at such weakness. But it didn't matter; he was with her, and they loved one another - all, not some, strength and weakness both - so... he could do all those. 

He would be stronger in the morning, but tonight, she would lend him her strength; the strength a wife gives to her husband, when all the world wants is to steal it from him and throw it to the dogs for scraps. The strength that, in times such as this, he needed so desperately, believed himself to be empty without. Strength... love... peace. 

He found peace in her arms, at last. 

And, with her hands in his hair, her arms encircling his body, her voice a soft wind of comfort in his ear, he slept soundly that night, letting her peace take him far, far away from the bloody night air, the air of war. 

~*~   
_And what if I return half-broken_   
_Will you still want me anymore..._   
~*~   
Owari   
~*~ 

Notes: I'll begin by saying that this isn't what I wanted at all. It originally started out as a nice, WAFF-y story, one where I could go all out and express the love between Kenshin and Tomoe. However, my muse crawled out of her hole and was in a foul mood... what can you do? Then this little heartbreaker came to mind, and I really couldn't help it.

Sekozawa: I found a list on the internet which has a great deal of Japanese names. Sekozawa was among the ones that I liked in particular; it wasn't until later that I realized how close it was to the name of an actual Shinsengumi captain (Serizawa Kamo). One of those funny coincidences... or maybe it was just a subconscious choice. ^_^ I may never know. 

Fumio: pretty much the same as above... I needed a short, cute name, and this was stuck in my mind. I have no idea why. Maybe because it sounded more original than most of the others? 

The idea of Kenshin taking the Shinsengumi on a merry chase around Kyoto as a decoy is the amusing, original idea of a very clever author named Naga, and can be found in her story "The Darkest Shadows, The Brightest Lights". The entire story is a wonderful source of inspiration for my writing about Battousai-Kenshin and Tomoe, and I would definately read it, were I you, because she writes the scene so much better than I do. ^_^ You may notice that the reference to Kenshin as the "Mitsurugi dragon" was also inspired by the same fanfic. I had it on the brain, you can tell...

Thanks to those who reviewed: Calger459, kumo, Fitz, Crystal.


End file.
